Falling
by TatsuChanRawr
Summary: <html><head></head>Lain Kar ends up waking up into her favorite anime, Hunter x Hunter. She begins the Hunter Exams and meets the characters. How will the storyline be affected?</html>


Lain's blue-green eyes opened slowly from the sunlight shining across her face. She sat up in her bed and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. Not knowing where she was made her slightly scared, but she kept emotions hidden. She stood up and saw she was in a one room apartment. The walls were painted an almost white yellow and the bed sheets were white. The green chair in the corner of the room by the large, almost-filling-the-entire-wall window had a black and red backpack on it.

Knowing it's her's, Lain zippered open the backpack and looked inside. She pulled out a sketchbook, a little pencil pouch, a cell phone, cortisone, an mp3, and earbuds. _Thank kami-sama that there's cortisone in here._ She thought to herself, looking at her right hand that would, on occasion, start to get red with eczema. Unfortunately for her, there were no weapons. She knew she would have to rely on weapons, she wasn't a very strong person physically. She definitely didn't have the physical ability that Gon or Killua possessed.

Inside the pencil pouch, there were pencils, an eraser, and black manga pens. She put the earbuds in her ears and turned on the mp3, only to find the lettering was in a different language. A lot of her songs were in Japanese and had Japanese titles, but she knew this wasn't Japanese.

The language was one that she recognised, but she didn't know what it was at first. The only languages she recognised was English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, Spanish, and German. While she could recognise the letters and sometimes the sound of those languages, she could only understand and read English and some Japanese. After looking at it for a bit, it suddenly hit her. It was the language in her favorite anime, Hunter x Hunter.

"How...?" Lain asked quietly to herself, confused. She went to the window and opened the blinds further than their previous almost slitted, peeking through. She could recognise the city of Zaban. Her eyes widened.

"Is this really the Hunter x Hunter world? How did I get here?" She questioned aloud, "Wait, how will I watch anime? And read creepypasta? Lain, you shouldn't be thinking about that, you're _in_ an anime world. But still..." Lain discussed the matter with herself for a bit longer until a sudden knock on her door caused her to spin quickly in the direction of the noise, making her short curly hair and black hood to swish. She walked to the door and opened it, seeing the blue-haired navigator that was meant to guide her to the exam site.

"Oh, good, you're up! Shall I take you to the exam now?" The disguised magical beast asked.

"S-sure. Ah, wait. I'll be right back." Lain responded, still in a bit of shock. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She pushed down her hood that had a pair cat ears on it to look at her hair. Luckily, her fluffy curly hair wasn't matted from sleep, she didn't want to try to fix it. She put her hood back up, and on her way out of the bathroom, she stuck her tongue out at the mirror. She grabbed her backpack and nodded at the navigator to indicate that she was ready to go.

"Alright, Lets go!" The navigator said and smiled at her. She nodded and followed him out of the small hotel and onto the street. They passed through the market and Lain looked at all of the little tents lined up. One of them was selling weapons, and Tatsu was very interested. There were all sorts of blades and guns. She saw a small bag of small knives that were made to be hidden all over the body. She knew she didn't have any money to pay for them, so as the shopkeeper was distracted with a customer, she slipped them off of the table and walked off a bit, looking around.

Lain sighed in relief when no one stopped her or noticed her. She's never stolen before, and she was proud of herself over the success. She stopped and creeped back, unconsciously putting up a _zetsu_. She sneaked back in the little tent, looking through weapons while the shopkeeper was distracted by another customer.

A long katana underneath the front counter caught Lain's eye, which she cautiously slipped from under the shopkeeper's feet. She pulled it out of it's black and red sheath, and saw a beautifully shaped, extremely sharp katana with black and red triangles decorating the blade. She grabbed it snuck back out, running to catch up with the navigator.

The navigator brought Lain to the restaurant where the exam was under. The navigator said the code to the chef and she got into the elevator. She sat at a chair and put her arms on the table, resting her head on her arms.

The elevator stopped and Lain sat up excitedly. The red doors open to a large cave-like area, and she took a deep breath through her nose. It smelled like a cave, as it should, and Lain liked it. She was given a pin with the number '190' on it by a little green man, happy it was a nice, even number. She smiled at the little green man she knew as Beans, she liked Beans, he was an adorable little guy.

Lain's smile went away to show no emotion, but it almost came back out when she spotted Hisoka. The tall, pink haired magician was playing with a deck of cards, making Lain almost squeal with excitement. All the noise that was made instead was a deep inhale, and she walked to the wall, sitting against it.

A chubbier man with brown hair and a big nose came walking toward her, and looked down at her, "Hi, I'm Tonpa. Who are you?"

Lain lifted her head up and she glared at the rookie crusher. Not wanting to reveal her name, she gave a fake one, "Rose." It was the first thing that came to her head.

Tonpa nervously laughed and held out a can of light orange juice, "Here, have some juice. I'm sure we'll become great friends."

"If you want to be my friend so bad, then why would you try to poison me with all of those laxatives?" Lain let a little bloodlust seep out, which caught some people's attention. _Wait a second..._

"Wait, Tonpa. Give me the juice." Tonpa was backing away, but before he left, Lain called him back, her bloodlust disappearing and her expression going to a normal, straight face. Tonpa hesitantly gave her a can, then walked away quickly. Lain took her katana out of it's sheath, twirled it around over her head once for show, and sliced the top off with one smooth stroke without knocking the can over. _This is a nice sharp katana!_

Unfortunately, Lain didn't have a leaf, so she hoped she wouldn't be a manipulator. Lain hovered her hands around the can, opening her pores and letting her nen come out. After seeing the juice do nothing, she knew she would have to taste it. She dipped her finger in and tasted a bit, hoping that the laxative in the drink won't make her sick. The juice was extremely sweet, it turns out she's a transmuter.

Lain placed the juice next to her and sat back, pulling out her mp3 and putting in the earbuds. She smiled as the familiar, heart synchronizing beat of "There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code for Happiness" by the vocaloid Kagamine Len started playing. She was glad she didn't lose any of her music. She made her deep red nen go to her fingertips, which made her nails turn to claws. Her smile grew wider, and she suddenly knew how her aura was. It was a sharp, smooth texture, like blades. Lain put her hand out in front of her and made a dark red cat out of her aura. The cat padded up to her and nuzzled her knee, making Lain stroke the cat's fur.

Boredom came to Lain after a while of sitting, waiting for Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika to come so the exam would start. After a bit of petting the cat and staring at Hisoka, she pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw, happy that this was the sketchbook that only had a few drawings in it, she'll have plenty of paper.

When the trio finally came, Lain put her things away and stood up, fixing her black pleated skirt that went down to her mid thigh. She didn't put her mp3 away, however, she didn't want to stop the music when it was on Gon's adorable character song. She put it into the pocket of her black hoodie that only went down to her belly button rather than her waist. It was always unzippered with a light gray tank top underneath it, the sleeves went down to her elbows with black and red stripes.

Then came the scream that signalled Hisoka had removed that guy's arms. She looked over as the man fell to his knees, his arms turning into rose petals that fluttered to the floor. It actually looked pretty, and Lain smiled and shut her eyes tight at the sight of it, trying not to fangirl.

Soon after, the wall lifted and Satotz stood behind it, his pink hair and suit being a weird mix, but he still pulled it off. He explained the exam and he started to walk off, leading the group down the tunnel.

_Let the games begin._


End file.
